Microbiological species are widely distributed in our environment. Most microbiological species are of little concern, because they do not damage other living organisms. However, other microbiological species may infect man or animals and cause them harm. The removing or rendering ineffective of injurious microbiological organisms has long been of interest. Drugs and medical devices are sterilized and packaged in sterile containers. Medical environments such as operating rooms, wards, and examination rooms are decontaminated by various cleaning procedures so that injurious microbiological organisms cannot spread from one patient to another.
Many available technologies for controlling microbiological organisms are of limited value in the public health circumstances of biological warfare and bioterrorism. Furthermore, current technologies addressing these instances are limited in their effectiveness in tightly enclosed environments. A new approach is needed that is more readily usable in tightly enclosed environments, as well as retaining the ability for use on open surfaces in large spaces, with enhanced kill, and simpler maintenance of machinery. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.